The technology disclosed relates to database objects with multiple parents. In particular, it relates to performing access control for database objects with multiple parents.
Database systems limit a number of parent objects for database objects. Working around this limit can force a database system user to create extra copies of database objects, driven solely by the need to capture different instances of parent-child relationships with a particular database object. Such extra copies of the same database object are wasteful.
However, relaxing the limit on the number of parent objects is an obstacle to the challenge of performing access control. Modern enterprise database systems have stores, such as tables, with volumes on the order of hundreds of millions or even billions of records of objects. Performing access control on database objects with multiple parent objects is significantly more computationally costly and difficult than on database objects with a single parent object.
Without addressing the computational cost and difficulty of performing access control on database objects with multiple parent objects, it is not practical to relax the limit on the number of parent objects of database objects.